Fate and Consequences
by MissHusky
Summary: Meet Lassie, a young girl from Sinnoh, who is just returning from what she thinks was the biggest adventure in her life.
1. Dear Diary

So, let's get started.  
This character has been in my head for far too long, so I decided to write her story. I plan to use her in later stories as well. Hope you'll like it :D  
Unfortunately, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

_Dear diary..._

_My name is Lassie Green and I'm sitting in my cabin on this nice ship headed for Sinnoh. Finally, I'm going back home. It's a long trip from Kanto to Sinnoh, so I decided to write my story, all about the incredible things that happened to me over the past few months. Let's begin the story of me and my Pokemon._

_I was born 17 years ago, in a small village near Floaroma Town. Most of the villagers are Pokemon breeders and the most popular Pokemon is definitely Eevee. Some even call us „The Eevee Village" and we are very proud of our Pokemon. Even Cynthia, the Champion, got her Eevee from us._

_I learned a lot about Eevee in my childhood. They are known as the „Evolution Pokemon" and are so unique because of their incredible abilities to adapt to almost anything. But, there is a trick with evolution, especially branched evolution. In my village, we believe that it is trainer's responsibility to discover, through bonding with their partners, which of the possibilities would be best for their Pokemon. Forcing Pokemon to be something it didn't want to be can have really bad consequences, for both trainer and Pokemon._

_When I was a kid, I always helped with the Eevee, but I wasn't allowed to have my own Pokemon until the age of 16. That never bothered me. I wasn't dreaming big at the time, I just wanted to continue working on my dad's farm and take care of all the Pokemon, loving all of them as my own._

_But of course, there were some more ambitious people, like my cousin Clara. She couldn't wait to get a Pokemon, go on a journey and become very strong. She never meant any real harm, but she always rushed into things without any thinking and she always put herself first. I blame her lack of confidence for that. I always tried to be tolerant, she was a great person to be with when she was in good mood._

I put my pen away and smiled. I finally started it and even though I only wrote it for myself, I felt good. I went to the upper deck, skipping stairs. The sun was just setting, so I let out all of my Pokemon to enjoy it with me. My very first partner jumped happily around me, so I picked him up and looked into his deep brown eyes.

* * *

And the intro chapter is all done. If you took some time just to read it, thanks :)


	2. The Eevee Brothers

I'm continuing with this, this girl just won't leave me alone :p

* * *

Like many times before, I was awoken by gentle flutter of wings. Well, my early bird was hungry and couldn't really blame him for waking me up - not with that cute face.

I got out of comfy bed and stretched. It was a beautiful morning and I didn't want to miss it. A breakfast by the sea and some more writing sounded like a great idea. Especially with the two early birds in my team. Now, where was I...oh yeah, I just described Carla.  
_Carla was the first friend I remember having. I always admired her in some way. She always seemed to have some sort of goal set in her mind, while I always sort of waited for things to happen._

Anyway, the time for us came to receive our first Pokemon. My dad and his brother (Carla's dad) had a great idea. They had two Eevee eggs and they gave them to us on a same day. We were totally excited. We couldn't wait for them to hatch. Caring for an egg surely is much different than caring for an actual Pokemon but we enjoyed every minute of it. We had experience as breeders after all.

Even when a Pokemon is still an egg, you can still bond with it. That's why we received them so early. We were too young to understand how exactly, so we did what we thought was best. We spent every minute with our eggs, we even slept with them. We were completely amazed when we realized all that actually helped.

Our little Eevee hatched on a same day. They were so small and absolutely adorable. I'll never forget how it felt like when I first saw that little guy. I knew that moment that I found myself a great partner.

We spent the first few weeks of their lives just walking around with them, showing them the world. They were at first shocked, but then their curiosity gave in and they even requested visiting some places.

I smiled with the pen my hand. It was a lovely memory, two newly hatched Eevee playing with each other, without a care in the world. Possibilities were endless, Clara and I felt like only sky is the limit. But we didn't want those Eevee only as pets. What happened that one day was just a matter of time.

_"Hey Lassie, let's battle!" shouted Clara from the garden. "I want to see how well I work with my Eevee in a real battle."_

"Real battle?" I laughed. "Clara, they only hatched two months ago, the only thing the can do is tackle each other until they decide it's playtime."

But she insisted and since my Eevee looked eager to do it, there was no reason to refuse.

"Fine. Let's meet in the backyard then." She didn't reply, I just heard her running.

"Alright, little one, time to battle." For some reason, Eevee wasn't nervous at all. Good guy.

We were alone on the "battlefield". The weather was perfect. The images kept coming while I gently stroked my partner in that battle and many more to come.

_"Eevee, use tackle." Carla gave a command before I could even realize what I was doing. Her Pokemon was already very strong._

"Wow, you two sure are strong." I've never seen her look so satisfied. "But we won't give up, Eevee go!"

Couple of tackles later (which were more tripping and falling over each other than actual attacks) both Pokemon lay exhausted. I picked mine up and congratulated it. For the first time, it was _awesome._

"And I still think you were awesome, even after all this time and all the great battles." I looked at my Pokemon. "I still think you were both awesome."

He noticed a small shadow on my face and gave me a worried look with his big eyes.

"I'm just wondering, little guy. Maybe if I noticed it back then, maybe things would've been different." __

I didn't take that battle as something serious, after all, it wasn't. But Clara was different.

"I can't believe it..." I stopped what almost turned into a long speech. "Uh, Clara, let's first take the Eevee to the nurse."

I took her hand and led her through the village. At first the Eevee didn't want to leave us, so it took some time to calm them down and assure that we weren't leaving them forever. Carla's slight anger wasn't exactly helpful.

"How..." She tried again, but this time, I was ready. I took her hands and decided it was my time to talk. "They are both babies, Clara, don't expect too much just now." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of any argument, so she walked away kicking her feet. "You don't understand!" I heard her screaming from a distance.

"Well, darlings, I still believe she was the one who didn't understand." All of my Pokemon, now awake, agreed with me, even the grumpy shadow under the table who hated mornings.

* * *

So, things are slowly happening :D  
Hope this is worth reading.


	3. Runnnig Away

The sun was so bright and the day was more than beautiful. On that sunny deck, looking at sparkling blue sea, it was difficult to think of the events that followed my first battle but I've already decided to write it all down, so here goes.

_After the battle, Clara became quiet and she rarely sought anyone's company, except from the one of her Eevee. My Eevee couldn't understand why Clara's Eevee wasn't around anymore, but to be completely honest, neither could I._

_To occupy ourselves, we were training. I raced my Eevee around the village and the surrounding forest. At first, I was the one winning but the tables turned when my Pokemon learned Quick Attack and started putting more and more speed into it._

_Days passed and I was almost sure that Clara was avoiding me. You could say I was quite surprised when one day she came to my house wishing to talk about something important._

_"Lassie" She was hesitant. "I'm so sorry for the past few days. Do you think you can forgive me?"_

_"Well, are we best friends, or what?" At that time, I was just so happy to have her back._

_We chatted for some time and then she started talking about evolution._

_I couldn't believe my ears. It was way too early for that. Well, at least for an Eevee. It is our responsibility to discover which evolution would be the best. Our Eevee didn't even have one decent battle. Evolving them now would be very bad. Even though we've had them for quite some time now, they still didn't leave the village._

_"Guess you're right. As always. Thank you, Lassie."_

_I didn't suspect a thing at that time. I was just so naive and had little idea about life. But Clara was a different Story. She always was.  
_  
My Pokemon noticed I was shivering.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's just that...that night. I can't stop blaming myself."

A small tear fell from my eye. Quick movement of a Pokemon's tail and it was all gone.

"I needed that, thank you."

_After that conversation, everything seemed to be normal again. Clara and I were best friends again. The time soon came for the swimming competiton._

_On a way to Jubilife City, there was a large lake. Every year, there was a swiming race. Clara was a great swimmer and this year, she was finally allowed to compete in adult category. _

_She was so excited. About a week before the event it was the time for her training under the stars. She loved swimming at night. _

_"Hey, I know." She said happily. "Let's have a battle after my training, by the lake. I'll be waiting for you."_

_We didn't have a battle since that very first one and I really wanted to do it._

_The big night finally came. I gently woke Eevee up and started walking out of the sleeping village. I only had some Pokemon treats and a small bottle of water for Eevee._

_It was a beautiful night. I rarely walked at night, so this was a new experience for both me and my Pokemon. We encouraged each other to keep going._

_The lake was a sight to behold. Bright moonlight made the water sparkle, the whole lake looked like a diamond. But something was not right._

_Where was Carla?_

_As soon as I thought that, I saw Carla, on the other side of the lake. She seemed to be dragging something blue into the water, while that was violently resisting._

_Eevee and I ran as fast as we could. She stood in the shallow water, looking furious. On the shore, just within her reach, lay a very sad Vaporeon._

_I even pinched myself, wishing that was a dream. But it wasn't. It was reality. She must have found a Water Stone in the lake._

_"What are you staring at? I wanted my Eevee to be the best swimmer ever, just like me. But this, this...creature doesn't even want to get in the lake."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. A Vaporeon, Pokemon that was practically made out of water. That poor little thing was forced to evolve."_

_My Eevee began to cry. I was shaking. I just couldn't stand all this...unfairness._

_I had no idea what I was doing. I grabbed the helpless Vaporeon and ran. My Eevee ran behind us. Carla made neither a move nor a sound._

_I don't remember running that fast in my entire life. Very soon we reached Jubilife City. But we weren't safe there. I panicked. My thinking was anything but clear. I was far away from home, in the middle of the night, with shivering Vaporeon, who refused to open his eyes, in my hands and an exhausted Eevee behind me. Further, I thought, I need to run further. But how far is far enough?_

_Then it hit me. Boats! The only problem was, I had no money. I walked sadly by the sea. Vaporeon fell asleep in the meantime, at least in his dreams he was peaceful. Eevee looked sadly at his evolved brother._

_Then luck, or fate, decided to interfere once again. There was a distant cargo ship, whose captain allowed crazy and desperate people to ride, first by boat and then by truck, with his cargo._

_He was even kind enough to supply us with water and not ask any questions. We made ourselves comfortable among the boxes. It's going to be a long journey. We knew that, even though we forgot to ask where we went._

_Eevee and Vaporeon cuddled until they fell asleep. They were so cute._

"And you know what, guys? I never, ever regretted it."


	4. Trust Me

The sun was still shining beautifully. On such a lovely day, it was difficult to write about the dark ship and the really unpleasant journey. I took a deep breath.

_If someone told me before that the journey would last a whole week, I'd maybe reconsider the whole thing._

_But now, it was too late to turn back. I couldn't sleep that night. I just stayed awake and watched my Eevee and his brother._

_In the morning, my Eevee happily ran to me and jumped to lick my cheek. Vaporeon just lay, motionless, obviously having lost any will to live. I felt so sorry for him._

_A few moments later, I was greeted by captain himself. I was completely shocked._

"Excuse me, but are you by any chance Lassie Green?"

_"T-that's m-m-m-me, cap-tain."_

_"There's no need to be afraid, child." He was an old man and the smile he gave to me was so warm, I almost felt safe. "Your mother just called and she wants that you call her back as soon as you can. I'll show you the phone."_

_Mom...I just realized that I ran away from home with a stolen Pokemon. I shivered with cold and fear. When I stood up, the whole world was just spinning around me. Captain had to catch me so I didn't fall._

_"T-t-thank you, captain." I could barely speak._

_"Like I said before, you don't have to be afraid." He smiled again. His blue eyes somehow calmed me. He was like a grandfather I never met._

_He practically carried me to the small video phone. Then he helped me dial the number. As he was leaving, he gave me a thumbs up._

_When a picture of my mother appeared on screen, I thought I was going to faint. But she didn't look angry at all. Just very relieved._

_"Lassie, thank Arceus you're alive."_

_"Mom, I'm so sorry, I, I, I just...I..." I was blinded by pure panic._

_"Lassie, dear, please let me speak." She even smiled. I nodded and gave her a small smile. She continued._

_"As soon as you ran away with Eevee and Vaporeon...oh, by the way, how are they?"_

_"Eevee is fine, he is guarding Vaporeon all the time because doesn't even want to stay awake. Wait, how do you know about Vaporeon?"_

_"Carla ran to me as fast as she could and admitted everything. She lost the right to have her own Pokemon for 10 years."_

_That sounded harsh. But then I remembered that poor, helpless Vaporeon._

_"Anyway" My mother continued. "Your father and I went to Jubilife to look for you. Some people recognized your picture and I got in contact with the captain. The whole family then sat together and we have an offer for you."_

_"An offer?" I was amazed she didn't find a way to reach for me through the phone and slap me._

_"Yes. First, I want you to know that I arranged some thing with the captain. You're getting a small cabin on this ship, as well as a truck ride to the cargo's final destination."_

_"Mom, this may sound stupid, but where am I going?"_

_"You don't even know? Oh, my poor dear...you're on a ship to Kanto."_

_"Kanto? Where is Kanto?"_

_"Oh, you'll find out." My mother smiled. "Your final destination is Cerulean City"_

_"Cerulean?" There was too much information. Far too much._

_"Be brave, sweetie. Now, when you arrive in Cerulean, go to the Pokemon center. I sent some of your thing there."_

_"Mom, you're the best."_

_"And so are you, my brave little Lassie. In Cerulean City, there is a water type gym. maybe the leader will be able to help you help Vaporeon."_

_"But mom, there is also a water type gym in Sinnoh. I could go back and ask Mr. Wake."_

_"Of course you could, child, but I want you to go on a journey somewhere far, like Kanto."_

_"But I never..."_

_"Of course, you don't have to if you really don't want to, but your father and I believe that you have some talents you can't really put to good use back home. You're all grown up now, Lassie" she smiled softly "this is the perfect way to learn about the world."_

_Too much. It was all way too much. I didn't know what to do. I started cying._

_"Don't cry, my dear. Now, go and see if your Pokemon are all right and move with them to your room. Call me later, okay?"_

_"Mom, please, don't go." I felt like a baby._

_"I'm always with you, don't ever forget that. I love you, dear."_

_"Love you too, mom. I-I'll call you later. Bye."_

_I had to hang up at that moment, othervise I'd stay at that phone forever. I tried to calm down at least a bit, but it was just impossible. With tentative steps, I went to find Eevee and Vaporeon. My Pokemon. MY Pokemon._

_Did she really say that Vaporeon was mine now?_

_I found the two brothers in the same state as I left them, cuddled up on the floor. When Eevee saw me, he jumped on my shoulder. If it wasn't for his brother's slow, deep breathing, I'd assume he had died._

_I reached my hand to touch the blue Pokemon. It didn't respond._

_"Come on, Vaporeon. I'll move you to the more comfortable room and give you some food. You must be hungry, right?"_

_Still no response. I was getting desperate. I fell on the floor, into a position similar to the Pokemon's and cried quietly. My little Eevee wiped my tears with his tail._

_"Thank you, Eevee. This is not a moment for me to cry." I rolled over to face Vaporeon. He was covering his head. I slowly touched it and this time, I didn't let go._

_About fifteen minutes passed, still, no response. I started to fell stupid with my hand on his head but my Eevee encouraged me not to stop. A few moments later the Bubble Jet Pokemon revealed his head. And not only that, he opened his eyes._

_That was one of the saddest moments of my life. All that pain, all that sadness...I felt like crying again, but this time, I resisted. I had to be strong, for both of us._

_I didn't speak. The words would just ruin the moment. After some more looking into each other's eyes, Vaporeon alowed me to pick him up._

_The feeling was incredible. I gain this poor creature's trust. No, not poor. At that moment, I vowed to make him the happiest Pokemon ever._

_I carried him to our cabin, Eevee was happily skipping behind us._

"And I really hope I didn't fail." I whispered to that same Vaporeon, who was trying to read over my shoulder. He just looked me into my eyes and smiled.


	5. Water Is Just Melted Ice

My Pokemon were getting hungry and then I realized I haven't eaten anything myself. I quickly grabbed some Pokemon food from my bag and ran to the kitchen to get something for myself. When I returned, I once more enjoyed the sight in front on me, my Pokemon. Then Vaporeon left his brother for a while, trying to be the first to get some food. I quickly patted him on the head, then filled his bowl first. When the other five bowls were also filled, I returned to my story, occasionally dropping cookie crumbs on the page.

_Our cabin was small, but it was ours_

. _When I saw a bed, I almost jumped for joy. About half an hour ago, I believed I was to spend a week sleeping on a pretty uncomfortable and dirty floor. I gently laid Vaporeon on that bed._

_We even had our own little bathroom. I decided to take a very quick shower, leaving Eevee to take care of his brother._

_When I looked myself in the mirror, I nearly didn't recognize myself. My long, brown hair, which was naturally wavy, now looked like a dirty Tangela. I had dark circles under my eyes and I was so pale. I enjoyed hot water for a short time and then went back to ask Eevee and Vaporeon if they wanted a bath._

_Then I noticed a painting on one of the walls. Apparently, Vaporeon had been staring at it ever since we got inside. He seemed to be crying, Eevee's efforts to cheer him up at least a bit seemed to be in vain. _

_It was a beautiful picture of a winter landscape. But Vaporeon had never seen snow before..._

_Then it hit me. "Vaporeon," I faced the blue Pokemon. "you wanted to become the ice type, Glaceon, right?"_

_I wished I could tell everything he wanted to say with that look. There was definetely joy because someone cared for his wishes about such an important matter, even though it was too late. Too late. I felt the urge to cry with my new Pokemon, but that wouldn't help at all. I forced myself not to, despite looking in his eyes full of sadness and disappointment._

_"Vaporeon, it's not all lost." I tried to sound confident. After all, what I was about to say was the truth. "I know that being an ice type must feel completely different than this, I see now you wanted to create snow wherever you walked and when you think about it, water is what's left when snow dies. But I can help to get what you want at least partially."_

_Vaporeon was looking at me in awe. Honestly, I had no idea where those words were coming from. But I was gaining Vaporeon's trust and that was important._

_"I don't know if I can call myself a Pokemon trainer yet, but I know a little something about breeding. A water type like yourself can easily learn ice type attacks. You'll see, it's not that bad. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you."_

_My words obviously did something. Maybe not just words, but also intentions behind them, my determination to really do something._

_Vaporeon just looked at me, amazed. Them, he did something amazing. Slowly and a bit shaky, he stood up._

_Only then I realized I never actually saw him standing. He was still not used to his new form, especially his height. Quite understandable, since he'd have been shorter if he were a Glaceon._

_He slowly examined his new paws, mermaid-like tail, ruff on his head and especially his fins. It is usually a cute thing that baby Pokemon do when they just hatch. In this case, it was anything but cute. Vaporeon had a look of a person who accepted his not-so-fortunate fate._

_Then he made a step. And another. His steps became more sure as he walked towards me. Finally, he touched my hand with his paw._

_We smiled at each other. It was a beautiful moment. Eevee began to jump on the bed and I was just too happy to stop him. I almost jumped myself when I saw Vaporeon joining him._

_He was happy at that moment. Now, my not so easy task was to keep him that way. Will he be satisfied with just learning one or two ice type moves?_

_I hid the painting of winter, but Vaporeon found it, so I hid it again and he kept finding it. No matter how hard I tried, he always seemed to know where it was. It was almost scary._

_To put his mind off of that, I often took him to the dirty deck to watch the sea. He never objected. I was so desperate that I took that as a good sign._

_On that deck I noticed another thing. I always kinda noticed that my Eevee loves day more than night, but now, as I watched him enjoy the warm sun, I even had a proof._

_"So, you like sun, little guy?" He playfully pushed me, like he always did when I called him little. Then, he nodded happily._

_Maybe he'll evolve into an Espeon, the Sun Pokemon. I was excited about that. Espeon and Umbreon were considered prestigious because they evolved via friendship and it took a lot of love and care, as well as battle training to get them. At that moment I realized I never really though about which Eeveelution I wanted. Maybe that was a good thing, the decision will probably be only Eevee's, without any interfering or pressure._

_Pressure. I shook with anger every single time I thought about it. I decided not to think about evolution for a while._

_The rest of the journey passed quickly, in sunbathing and occasional talks with the captain. I felt so close to him, even though he didn't even tell me his name. When we had to say goodbye, I almost cried._

_I started a journey in a bumpy truck in Vermillion City. Now, I regret not paying more attention to that truly beautiful city back then. But I was clutching Vaporeon in my hands and watched Eevee on my shoulder all the time. They never saw such a crowded place before. Eevee seemed excited and tried to look everywhere at once. On the other hand, I think Vaporeon was trying to hide himself. Poor thing, he didn't want to be seen in that form he still didn't like._

_The truck driver was a silent type, but at that moment, that was great for me. Again, I felt sorry for not looking through the window, but I didn't dare taking my eyes off of my Pokemon, because of their first such ride. Eevee was doing great. If his eyes were any wider, they'd have exploded. He was so excited to be so away from home. Vaporeon was sleeping in my lap, still unprepared to face the outside world, but I noticed with relief that he slept peacefully._

_After what seemed like forever, we arrived at Cerulean. I thanked the driver who left me in front of the Pokemon Center. Vaporeon in my arms was slowly waking up. Eevee's excitement was almost unbelievable._

_I took a deep breath and walked inside._

The big softy next to my chair finished eating and demanded attention. I placed her on the table and squeezed her cheeks. No matter how many times I did that before, it just can't get boring._  
_


	6. Does This Make Me a Trainer?

After a tasty lunch, I decided to spend the afternoon with my Pokemon. It was so great that the captain allowed them to be out of their Poke Balls. We managed to find one deck that was almost isolated. I raced my Pokemon, even though I lost every single time. There were times, long ago, when I was faster than my Eevee. That very same Pokemon, now a bit different, was fast like the wind. I was so proud of him. Of everybody.

They haven't battled in ages. A little practice match wouldn't hurt. My little Vaporeon was eager to go first. He loved to battle his brother, even though he lost most of their battles. I let them have fun on their own. They loved to play ever since they were both babies and they still enjoy every moment together. Some things never change. Even when Pokemon evolve.

I decided to work with my most recently evolved Pokemon. The pink softy and a gentle flyer looked ready to battle. Their attacks were getting stronger and stronger. I was just overwhelmed with emotions. My Pokemon. I trained them and they trained me as well. Together, we became the best team ever and we are working on being unbeatable.

_Every_ one of the my six Pokemon has a story to tell. The stories still go on. but for now, let's finish one more part of Vaporeon's story. We're approaching the part where his path crossed those of some of the best water types there are. But before that, his brother got some serious battle experience.

_I liked the Pokemon Center from the moment I got in_. _There were so many trainers with Pokemon and I finally felt like I'm one of them. Like I belonged there._

_Nurse Joy greeted me with a big smile. I handed her my two Pokemon, so she could make sure they were all right. Vaporeon flinched when she first touched him, but Chansey calmed him down and put him to sleep so he could rest. This also marked the first time I saw my Eevee totally freak out. He was never separated from me. I petted him and let Chansey take care of both of them. In the meantime, Nurse Joy handed me the package from my mom. I thanked and sat on one of the sofas in the lounge too see what was inside._

_She bought me a new backpack! She also sent me my clothes and usual things, like medicine for me and Pokemon. Just when I thought I saw everything, I took a strange belt from_ the_ bottom of the package. Wow, I just got a belt for holding Poke Balls. Poke Balls! Six of them lay there, shiny and new. No matter how much Eevee and Vaporeon were mine, as well as I was theirs, they still weren't properly caught._

_Nurse joy called me again. I must have dozed off. After all, I was still very tired. Eevee and Vaporeon looked better than ever, the latter even smiled a bit. I showed them the two Poke Balls I picked especially for them._

_They just looked at them, with little smiles. Then Eevee looked at me, let out a happy cry, then touched the Ball with his tail. Moments later he was officially captured._

_Vaporeon also looked at me. Still with a smile, he gave me a small nod and waited. He wanted me to do it. I put the Poke Ball in my right hand and slowly put it closer and closer. Slowly, in case he changed his mind. I couldn't help being a little afraid. I gently patted him on the head with my left hand. He enjoyed it. Then he pressed his nose to the button on the Poke Ball and officially became my Pokemon._

_I walked out of the Pokemon center feeling like a real trainer. Now, where could the gym be?_

_"Excuse me" I stopped a younger trainer on my way out. He was pretty short, with messy blond hair. He couldn't be more than 11 or 12 years old. "Do you know where this town's gym is?"_

_"I'm just on my way there. I don't know if I have any chances to win, since I only recently got my first Pokemon, but I'll give it a go." He explained. "So, you're a trainer as well?"_

_"That's right. Actually, I'm a new trainer myself. My name is Lassie." I smiled at the boy._

_"Hello, Lassie, I'm Michael. How come you start out just now?" He was obviously crazy about Pokemon and couldn't understand why would someone wait until the age of 16 and half to start on a journey. Come to think about it, some 10 days ago I couldn't understand why would someone go on a journey at all._

_"At first I studied to become a breeder, but now I decided tot ravel to get some more experience." I gave him the most innocent answer I could think of._

_"I know we just met, but would you like to battle me?"_

_He just challenged me to a battle. Now what? Oh well, what's the worst that can happen._

_"Sure, I accept!" I was surprised by how confident I sounded. "Let's go to the back, I think I saw a battlefield there. Is one on one ok?"_

_"Of course."_

_I stepped on the battlefield. Everything felt so unreal, but I knew I wasn't alone. Michael looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. He quickly pulled out a Poke Ball._

_"Go, Bulbasaur!" Little green Pokemon materialized on the ground. I caught myself staring dumbly at the creature._

_"What's wrong, Lassie? Are we looking too strong already?"_

_Oh great. I didn't have a Pokedex. What was this thing anyway?_

_"Everything's fine. Prepared to be defeated. Go, Eevee." My brown Pokemon appeared. This Bulbasaur creature is probably just a grass type starter._

_"Now, if you don't mind...Bulbasaur, start with Leech Seed."_

_A brown seed appeared in his bulb,ready to be fired._

_"Eevee, Quick Attack!" I screamed almost in panic. "Eevee safely dodged the fired seed and landed a direct hit."_

_"Wow, your Eevee's fast. Let's see how you can handle this. Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"_

_"Eevee, dodge!"_

_But they were ready this time. Bulbasaur made Eevee trip over his vine and fell. I was too slow to react. Michael wasn't."_

_"Now, Leech Seed!"_

_Leech Seed did the trick. I could see Eevee losing his energy._

_"Michael, stop it, I surrender!"_

_"Huh?" He and Bulbasaur looked puzzled._

_"I'm sorry, but this is Eevee's first serious battle, I don't want him to get really hurt."_

_"For a first such battle, he was awesome." Michael commented, as he ordered Bulbasaur to remove the seed from Eevee._

_"You really mean it?"_

_"Of course. Are you going to the gym now?"_

_"I'd rather not. I think both Eevee and I need some rest first. Good luck with your battle."_

_"Thanks. By the way, gym's that way." After pointing, he dashed in that direction, full of hope. I liked that kid._

_"Eevee, you really were awesome. Please, forgive me for not being a better trainer."_

_Eevee understood me. Like he always did. He was a great partner._

_I entered the Pokemon Center again and crashed on one of the sofas in the lounge. I was the only person there. Great._

_So, that was a real battle. I liked it. Of course, I had to work on both my Pokemon and myself in order to master the art of battling, but the experience would come in time._

My dear evolved partner just demonstrated his great speed to his brother. I wonder if he realizes how much has he improved?


	7. You're Just My Type

Watching my Pokemon battle, I noticed how much they all improved. Maybe some day, I'll go on a journey to challenge gyms. But of course, I'll always remember the first time I ever went to a Pokemon gym.

_It wasn't hard to find the gym. I was slowly getting the hang of this whole traveling thing and I was proud of myself. And my Pokemon, of course._

_The big building looked impressive, with a beautiful Pokemon, unknown to me at the time, on the front. I've never been to a Pokemon gym before. I felt tingling in the stomach. I hope the leader is a nice person and she'd help me train Vaporeon._

_I opened the door and slowly went inside. What mom said was her name again? Where am I supposed to look for a leader?_

_"Excuse me, are you here to challenge the gym?" I turned around to see a girl about my age with orange hair tied in a ponytail. She was holding a little blue Pokemon. Hey, it was an Azurill. Two points for me!_

_"Are you the gym leader?" Much later, it came to me I was being a bit rude at that time. Fortunately, she didn't seem to mind._

_"Yes, my name is Misty and I'm ready to battle you." She winked. "But don't think I'll go easy or something like that. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? Your accent is a bit new for me. And what's your name?"_

_"Ask what you want, it's fine." I smiled, but what I was really trying to do was hide the fact I was a bit afraid of her. What would her reaction be when I tell her why I was there? "My name is Lassie and I'm from Sinnoh, near Floaroma."_

_"Wow, I've never been to Sinnoh." Misty seemed excited. "Bet you'll show me some really cool Pokemon." Oh great, this girl really wanted to battle me. Well, the sooner the better._

_"Actually, I'm not here to battle you." My voice was barely audible._

_"Sorry?" Misty really didn't her me and I knew it very well. I didn't know why was I afraid of her._

_"I'm not here for a battle. I wanted to ask you to help me train one of my Pokemon."_

_"And you came all the way from Sinnoh. I don't know what to say, I guess I'm honored." Misty looked a bit uncomfortable._

_"It's...it's kinda long story. Do you want to hear it?" my own voice was slowly betraying me. I really hoped Misty wouldn't think I'm a total freak._

_"I'm not expecting anyone today and since you came such a long way, I'll listen." She smiled a bit nervously. I did understand her. If I were her, I wouldn't even agree to hear the other person out._

_She led me through the gym, to show me the battlefield since I was already there. Everything looked so impressive but I didn't pay much attention. I was too focused on telling the story the best way I could. This redhead was our only chance. The little Azurill she didn't let out of her arms seemed so happy. I wished that was the case with Vaporeon._

_I finished my tale and timidly looked at Misty. She was frowning during the whole tale but now she looked like she exploded. I flinched and even closed my eyes for a second._

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Then she took a deep breath and softened. "Oh I'm sorry, it's still hard for me to control at certain situations. Poor, poor thing. Can I see him?"_

_I nodded, feeling relieved. The water gym leader is on my side and she wanted to help._

_I released Eevee first. He was Vaporeon's guardian, maybe that'll help him feel safe. Eevee was super excited to be out of Poke Ball again. She greeted Misty and Azurill. The latter hopped out of his trainer's arms to show the pool to his new friend. The splashed each other with their tails from the edge. Misty really liked my Pokemon. I was proud._

_Slowly, really slowly, I reached for Vaporeon's Poke Ball. The blue creature materialized in front of us. Misty's eyes widened. She really liked him, but didn't reach out to touch him. She realized he needed time to get used to this new environment yet._

_Unfortunately, the first thing Vaporeon saw was a giant pool full of water. He turned around and quickly ran to me, trying to get me to shield him. He was shivering._

_Misty and I exchanged glances. Vaporeon refused to get separated from me. In a way, it was nice knowing he trusted me this much. His brother looked at him with sad eyes. Redhead gym leader seemed to have a plan._

_"You said he wanted to be a Glaceon, an ice type, right?"_

_"Yes." I clutched my Pokemon who refused to calm down. "Water types learn ice type moves easily, right?"_

_"Of course and you know it very well." She winked again. "So, I have a perfect partner for him."_

_"Partner? So you won't train him personally?"_

_"I think he needs so develop some social skills as well and overcome his fears. I have a perfect Pokemon to be his, let's say, therapist or something like that. Of course, your Eevee can be with him all the time, if he wants."_

_Misty's idea seemed great. She went to get a Poke Ball. White Sea Lion Pokemon, which I recognized from the painting on the outside of the gym, popped out._

_"Say hi to Dewgong, Lassie. He is our gym mascot, great with both people and Pokemon and most important of all, he's both water and ice type. He could start by teaching Vaporeon some ice type moves here by the pool." Misty looked proud because she thought of that. "As for you, you can stay at the gym as my student. It'll be completely free, but you'll have to do some favors to me from time to time, like feeding the Pokemon or cleaning the pool."_

_"I accept. Misty, you're the best, can't wait to tell mom all about this!" I didn't have to think much about this. I knew this was the best I could do for my little Pokemon._

_"Vaporeon." I gently called the creature. He looked at me, partially coming out of his hiding place. "This is Dewgong, your trainer."_

_Dewgong kept a distance from Vaporeon, but there was something in the white Pokemon that made Vaporeon curious._

_The Sea Lion Pokemon turned towards the pool. He launched an Ice Beam and froze it completely. My Bubble Jet Pokemon went to check it out up close. He was impressed._

_By the pool, Dewgong reached out one of its fins to Vaporeon, to which the latter touched it with his tail. They were ready to get to business. Vaporeon looked happy and excited. Dewgong smiled as well, clapping his fins. It was such a beautiful sight._

_"Come, I think those two need some time alone." Misty called me, taking Azurill in her hands. "I'll show you and Eevee around. "_

_I slowly got up, allowing Eevee to climb on my shoulder. "Hey, Vaporeon, I'm going to have a look around, you be good and listen to Dewgong, okay?"_

_Vaporeon ran up to me. For a moment I thought he was going to freak out again because I was leaving, but he just sat in front of me, smiled and waved his tail. I was almost certain he was thanking me._

_I turned around not to fall behind Misty. This was the first time on my journey when I said to myself everything was going to be fine and really meant it.  
_


	8. So Close, But Still So Far

It was getting late. I had no idea how much time passed, everything that surrounded me was a huge ocean. Good thing was my Pokemon were with me. My little black girl walked to me to climb to my shoulder. She never allowed anyone to steal her spotlight. She did so much so me, so I walked around with her, enjoying the sunset. She waited for the night to come, since she always preferred the dark. Sometimes, we watched the moon together. She was pretty in the moonlight and maybe too much aware of that. Guess it's time to write some more, to get closer to her part.

I_ had no idea how big a Pokemon gym could be, so I was really surprised when Misty showed me hallway after hallway. Luckily, I didn't have to remember much of it._

_My room didn't look like the room for the student of a gym leader, but then Misty explained she gave me her sister's room. She was so kind to me I could hardly believe it. At first I thought her sister was a child, considering all the pink, plush toys, doll collection and even more pink, but then Misty laughed and explained that Daisy was in fact six years older than me. I don't want to sound like I have prejudices or anything, but I was glad Misty was in charge here._

_Eevee really liked all the plush toys. He jumped right in the middle of them, trying to cuddle with all at once. There were Pokemon of all types, but my little Pokemon soon found his favorite, little blue one which had leaves growing on his head. Misty told me it was called Oddish. Cute little thing._

_"So, would you like to rest for a while?" Misty's voice made me realize I should probably be tired by now. But I wasn't._

_"Actually, not. Is there something I could help with?" I really wanted to do something for this nice girl._

_"Help is not how I'd put this." Misty chuckled a little. "Would you like to have a battle with me?"_

_"A battle? With a gym leader? With you?" I felt a rush of panic. What if this battle is like a test and if I lose she'll throw me out?_

_"Lassie, what's wrong?" Misty looked genuinely concerned._

_"It's just that I don't have that much experience and since you're a gym leader you'll sure think I'm not worthy or..." I started babbling and I knew it very well, but I really couldn't help it. I was on brink of tears, I could almost feel them running down my face._

_"Just get it together, girl!" Misty's voice was louder than I expected it to be. A lot louder. It almost made her Azurill run away from her. Somehow I managed not to cry. At times like this, I really wanted to be at home, in my room. Eevee jumped in front of me and glared at the redhead._

_"Look, Lassie, I don't want to be harsh or anything and I'm really sorry, but if you want something, you have to fight for it." She smiled at me softly. "Even if you lose, there's always something to learn and every experience helps you grow stronger."_

_"I know you're right, I just can't..."_

_"Of course you can! So, we mentioned some battle, right?" She winked._

_I really wasn't ready for that. But someone else sure was. Eevee jumped around excited. He wanted to fight and get strong. Alright, if he thinks he can do it, I'm with him all the way._

_"I accept!" All the confidence in my voice sounded strange. Then I went back to normal. "But I don't want this to be an official battle or anything."_

_"Oh, don't worry, I simply wanted to train my Azurill." Misty hugged the little blue Pokemon._

_"This little guy will be our opponent?" I looked at Eevee, then back at the gym leader._

_"Don't underestimate my Azurill, I'll show you that no matter how small and harmless a Pokemon can look, it can be strong in its own way." Misty looked ready to do it. Of course, she had countless battles behind her. Oh well, I have to start somewhere. Eevee climbed to my shoulder. He's with me, he believes in me, what could possibly go wrong?_

_The battlefield we were going to fight on was small and much to my surprise, there wasn't even a single drop of water on it. I gave Misty a puzzled look._

_"I don't want you to be at a disadvantage just because you don't battle with a water type. Since I'm a gym leader, I can adapt." She sounded so confident. I wondered if she was always that way, with challengers and everything. I hoped I'd get a chance to see her battle in a real match._

_"Eevee, I'm counting on you." I was glad my nervousness didn't reflect on my partner at all. He was so ready. To tell the truth, even I felt something pretty close to being ready._

_"Attack whenever you're ready." Misty looked relaxed. Alright, showtime._

_"Eevee, show them your speed. Quick Attack!" I didn't even finish my command, Eevee was already charging toward Azurill at high speed. Now we got him._

_"Azurill, Water Gun!" A blast of water suddenly came from Azurill's mouth, hitting Eevee. My Pokemon fell down._

_"Eevee, no!" I wanted to run to pick him up, but Misty's voice stopped me._

_"Lassie, stop! He can still battle and he wants to do it. Can't you see it?"_

_Eevee was slowly getting up. He jumped to his feet and let out a battle cry. Alright, we can still win this._

_"Alright Eevee, try running around Azurill to confuse him!" Eevee always loved running and racing. He was fast. Azurill couldn't hit him with any attack now, so he was getting frustrated and confused._

_"Eevee, now strike!" Eevee's Quick Attack landed flawlessly. Now it was time for Azurill to back down. We were on a roll._

_"Azurill, use Bubble." Blue Pokemon responded quickly and countless bubbles started hitting Eevee. A few seconds later, it was all over. My Eevee was no longer able to continue._

_"Eevee, are you alright?" I slowly picked him up. He smiled at me._

_"I had no idea your Eevee was that fast. Well done, Lassie." Misty was complementing me. It really felt great. "But you let your guard down. Remember, in a Pokemon battle, it's not over until it's really over. So stay focused all the time."_

_"Right. I see now. Thanks, Misty." I wasn't sure if I saw anythinf at the time. But I felt like I want to battle again. That sure was a step forward._

_I went to my room to put Eevee to sleep and let him rest. He looked so lovely and peaceful. He was strong as well. Now, it was my task to bring out that strength._

_I called mom to tell her everything that happened. She said she was proud of me. In her voice, I could sense those weren't just empty words. She really, really, really meant it. That made me even more excited._

_When I finished the conversation, Eevee was fast asleep. Then i realized how tired I was. Well, a quick nap never hurt anyone._

Some of my Pokemon decided their bedtime was near. It was time for dinner, then. I didn't even notice how hungry I really was._  
_


End file.
